Head Aches and Heart Breaks
by Alexia cooper
Summary: Kim is hurt bad and may never remember her friends or the power rangers again. Is there anything that Tommy can do to help, or will an evil get to her first. Well read and see. Kim/Tommy fic. R&R Chapter 10 and 11 are important notes. 16 is up.
1. the fall

**Head aches and heart breaks**

**Sadly this does have some mention of the letter in it. But it's not what you think. And if you like Kat/Tommy then you are so out of luck this is a Kim/Tommy all the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**The fall**

Tommy and the others were at the juice bar; Kim had been gone for two months now and was seriously missed. Tanya Sloan (the new yellow ranger) and Kat had just gotten there after a very long shopping trip that involved getting a bunch of yellow and pink things. They also got some American flags because the Pan Globals were today and they were all going to watch it there.

Rock and Adam were sparing over on the mats. (Rocky was winning) While Tommy on the other hand was just hitting the bag over and over again.

"Hey guys it's on." Ernie yelled over to them. Every one in there came over to the small TV to see a fellow person from Angle grove on TV and making it big.

Tommy and the others got right up close so that they would have a good view of there best friend and the former pink ranger.

"Oh man I am so nervous. I hope she wins." Kat said

"I know she will." Was all Tommy had to say not once taking his eyes off of the screen.

They watched as all of the gymnasts walked on to the mats and around until they came to a spot in the bleachers set aside just for them.

"Look there she is." Rocky yelled pointing out a small brunette wearing a pink leotard that had the print of a pterodactyl and a crane on it.

"GO KIM." All of the rangers yelled and cheered.

"Keep it down you losers. We're trying to watch."

"Shut up Bulk." Kat snapped.

"_Next up we have Kimberly Hart from Angle Grove California on floor."_ The TV announcer told them.

They all watched as Kim walked onto the mats. She raised her hands up and turned and started to do a series of tumbles, roles, Hand springs flips, Cartwheels. And things like that. She did it all perfectly with out any mistakes. The judges all gave her 10s and Kim won that event.

Every one started to cheer and clap. As they watched they got a close up of Kim and thought the others didn't notice Tommy did. Something was up with her, She looked I don't know wrong.

Kim smiled at the camera knowing that her friends were watching it, most likely at the juice bar.

She walked off the floor and back to the bleachers to sit with her friend Nick.

"Hey you looked great out there Kim."

"Thanks; well you know I always try."

"Ya but I think you were trying even harder for a certain boyfriend of yours that is more then likely watching." He teased her knowing that that was exactly what she was doing.

"Well maybe a little bit, but he has seen me perform before."

"Ya but you know he cant see you know and I think you deserve a bit of a reward so how about since he isn't here to do it I give you a little ki..." He started leaning in.

"Don't even think about it Nick, Or I will kick your butt all the way to china." She warned, She hadn't told any body here that she could fight so they all thought that she couldn't

"Ya right Kim your to small to be able to do anything to me. I bet that the best you could do is a little self defence that you got from some little girly self defence class."

"Actually Nick I know Karate, and I am fairly good at it. Lets just say that in Angle Grove you either knew how to fight or you may get abducted by some strange monster or another."

"Oh not this again, Come on Kim you would think that you were tired of making up stories like the power rangers." He looked over at Kim who now had a water bottle to her forehead. "Kim are you ok?"

"What oh ya I'm fine." She told him.

"NEXT UP ON BEAM WE HAVE KIMBERLY HART."

"Well I got to go, Ill see you after this." She got down from the bleachers and walked over to the beams. She stood in front of one and raised her arms.

She saw that the camera zoomed in on her. She looked directly into it.

Tommy and the others were watching when the camera zoomed up at her. He looked closely at her she looked a little pale but he thought that maybe it was just the camera.

As it got closer to her face she seemed to look into it. Not at it but into it, and straight at him. _This is for you Tommy_ She mouthed.

The others looked at Tommy, they to had seen it. All Tommy could do was watch.

As she started her routine Tommy definitely saw something was wrong. Se was off balance just a little and she was wobbling. She Bent her legs getting ready to jump. He didn't know how he knew it but he knew she was not going to land that jump right. He had seen her do that flip time and time again, he knew how far her legs were always bending but now her legs were only half that bent.

"No." He said standing up. The others looked at him for a second thinking that he was crazy but turned back to the TV.

Things moved in slow motion for Tommy. He saw her lift off from the beam backwards, he saw her hands come down to catcher like always but he also saw that she had to bring them faster then she should have and that threw her off. He watched as her hand hit the wrong way and saw her fall off the beam hitting her head along the way.

The room went quiet as they waited. Tommy could hear Kat.

"_Please get up Kim. Get up."_

Tommy stared at the love of his life lay motionless on the ground, to far away for him to get to her.

Just then a Boy was seen running out of the gymnast area and over to her. He lifted her head and put it on his lap and yelled for someone to move.

The others turned to look at Tommy who was in complete shock.

**Ok I know its not that long and maybe even not that good but I hope you liked it so R&R and I will get to the next chapter soon.**


	2. WHAT

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**Tommy: Hey it took you long enough.**

**Alexia: Sorry I've been busy.**

**Tommy: well we want to know what happens. What happens to my girl friend.**

**Alexia: Calm down Tommy I'm getting to it.**

**Billy: yes Tommy it would be exquisite if you would let the girl finish her Composition.**

**All: what**

**Billy: let her finish writing it.**

**All: Oh.**

**WHAT**

Tommy was the first to come out of shock.

"Kim!" He yelled.

The rest of the youth center (Juice bar) Became an uproar all the rangers were screaming for there friend along with some of the other people that she knew well.

_Beep beep beepbeep beep_

Tommy looked down at his wrist and signalled for the others to follow him. They ran over to the lockers. Kat was in tears along with Rocky (haha)

"Tommy here we read you Zordon." Tommy's voice was ruff like he was barely holding back tears

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER EMIDIETLY" they heard Zordon through the communicators

"We will be right there." They all nodded to each other and then disappeared in 6 streaks of light.

They landed in the power chamber and Tommy stepped forward. "Zordon what is wrong?"

"RANGERS NO DOUGHT YOU SAW KIMBERLY'S FALL."

"Yes we saw it Zordon but what can we do?" Kat asked her voice was shaking.

"I CALLED YOU ALL HEAR TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE UNDER NO CERCOMSTANCES ALOUD TO GO DOWN TO FLORIDA"

Every one started to talk at once

"But Zordon..."

"No..."

"We have to see her..."

"ENOUGH TAKE AN EXAMPLE FROM TOMMY, AND LISTEN TO ME." That was the first time they saw that Tommy had not been yelling. He just stood there with an expression of horror on his face, unmoving. He didn't even move when Billy came up to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Tommy, are you ok? Hello." Kat came over to him to and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um I think we lost him."

"Tommy, earth to Tommy." Rocky came up to him. Thought for a second and then had an idea (Me: There's a first...Rocky: hey!) He pulled Kat and Billy back away from him.

"LOOK OUT ITS LORD ZEDD AND HE'S AFTER REVENGE" He yelled.

Tommy instantly snapped out of it and spun around looking for trouble.

"Sorry man I had too." Tommy looked toughly mad.

"I will so get you back." He muttered and then turned back to Zordon "Why can't we go to her?" He asked in a calm voice as if nothing had happened.

"BECAUSE IF YOU LEAVE THEN WHO WILL PROTECT THE CITY?"

"but what if only I....."

"NO TOMMY NONE OF YOU MAY GO AND THAT IS FINAL."

Tommy glared at him and then transported out of there. He landed at him and Kim's spot by the lake. He sat down on a rock and stared at the water thinking about all the times they had spent there.

Back in Florida Nick and finally gotten people to move and Kim was being loaded onto a stretcher. He followed it out into the parking lot. He was really worried. She seemed to hit her head really hard. He jumped into the ambulance beside her.

"It will be ok Kim I promise." He told her stroking her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you.

**Alexia: Ok so it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but it was hard and I'm so sorry for it being so long. And please review. I don't care if it's just saying good job, bad, job, or telling me what you would like to see in it. Just please. It makes me feel like people want to read and see what happens.**

**Kim: Ya read please don't you want to know what happens to me?**

**Tommy: review or I will come and find every one of you and force you to review.**

**Alexia: Wow there Tommy, relax don't get so drastic although I might take him up on that people so watch out.**

**Rangers: Rangers out.**

**Alexia: Alexia out**

**Kim: Kim out. (No really I'm out like out cold. Get it.)**

**All: Groan **


	3. Where am I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers...**

**MMPR: You bet you don't.**

**Alexia: Well I hope you are happy it's still the same day.**

**Tommy: yes very now what happens to Kim?**

**Kat: Yes what happens to the **_**former**_** crane?**

**Zordon: Katherine be nice please. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here.**

**Kat: Yes Zordon.**

**Alexia: Hello do you want to know what happens to Kim or not.**

**All: Sorry**

**Alexia: Good now be good little rangers and sit down or its time out.**

**Adam: Hey watch it we can still beat the snot out of you if we have to.**

**Alexia: Ya...No you see I know better then that so ha.**

**Tommy: Just get back to the story**

**Were am I**

It had been three weeks since the accident and Kimberly had yet to wake up. Nick had been sitting by her side non-stop; her parents had tried to get there but were unable to get away from work. (Ha some parents) And even odder neither Tommy nor any of her other friends had come down. Tommy called once to say that he would try and get there as soon as he could if he could. Nick didn't believe him though because right after words he said he had to go out with someone named Kat. Nick didn't know who this Kat person was but if Tommy was cheating on Kim then he had another thing coming. Well that was the only time he heard from Tommy, occasionally Jason would call and sometimes it was Trini but that was just to see if she had woken up and to say they couldn't leave the peace conference.

Nick was reading a book one day when Kim started to talk. At first he was all excited at first thinking that she was awake. Well let's just saw that he was sourly mistaken, she was not awake just mumbling in her sleep. And let me tell you he could not believe what he was hearing

"_Pterodactyl. You're going down ooze."_ This one confused Nick that was for sure and that wasn't the oddest part she then started on about some other things.

"_Ninja ranger power, the crane"_ She continued to mutter things like this for hours

"What are you talking about Kim" He whispered to her while brushing her hair out of her face. "what are you trying to tell me?"

Tommy and the others were worried Jason told them that he would call when he heard anything. They would have called them selves but they had been just so busy lately that there hadn't been time. So Jason said that he would call for them. But it had been weeks and all Jason had been able to tell them was... well nothing And it was really starting to drive Tommy crazy.

They had just gotten back from yet another battle when Jason called Tommy on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, its Jason I just called Nick..."

"Who?"

"Kim's friend he's who I've been talking to when I call."

"Oh ok. And"

"Apparently our little Crane has been muttering in her sleep. Yelling pterodactyl and Pink ranger power."

Tommy who had just taken a drink at the time spit it back out. "WHAT!!" the others who had been not to far away from him turned and ran over to him

"What's going on Tommy" Kat asked

"Apparently Kim has been talking about herself." He told them when he hung up.

"So?"

"What I mean to say is she was talking about her old self. The self she passed on to Kat when she left." They still looked at him like he was crazy "She was talking about the power rangers.

"WHAT!!"

Three days latter Kimberly started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was all clouded and she didn't know where she was.

"Kim? Kim you're awake."

Kimberly looked over at the person beside her. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at him for a minute nothing in her mind made since.

"Kim? Are you ok?"

"Kim? Who's Kim and who are you? And where am I?" She asked.

**Tommy: Wait what your ending it there come on what happens and what does she mean who's Kim? Alexia you better give me some answers**

**Kat: Tommy relax, calm down I'm sure there is a reason why she has a reason why she stopped in one of the most important parts.**

**Alexia: Ya I do I have to get off in only minutes. And I wanted a cliffy.**

**Now tell the kind readers to review or you will go attack there city's**

**Billy: Alexia I highly doubt that that is an expectable thing to do.**

**Alexia: Fine but just tell them to review**

**Tommy: Fine people please Review so that she can put the next chapter up.**


	4. The letter

**Disclaimer: **

**Alexia: I do not own....**

**Tommy: Ok Okay we get it move on.**

**Kat: Tommy please calm down she's doing her best. And you know it's mandatory to add that.**

**Tommy: Ya ya wmat mvmr.**

**Alexia: Tommy? Tommy you there?**

**Tommy: Mm mmmmmmmm...................**

**Alexia: Tommy? Kat?**

**.....................**

**Alexia: Ok then. Well it looks like we lost connection with them so let's continue and hope they catch up.**

**The letter**

Nick looked around the hospital room. Kimberly had been awake for two weeks and yet there was a problem, they wouldn't let her out. Of course he didn't blame them or anything. But he still wished they would.

Nick wanted more then anything to get out of here. He knew he himself could leave at any time but he wasn't going to leave Kim. And he was really excited that he would get a change to fool her into believe that they were dating. All he had to do was dispose of the pictures of Tommy. Or did he, no he could say that they were brother and sister. No that wouldn't work either. I will tell her that they were dating but she had been planning to break up with him right before the fall.

Thinking back to the day Kim woke up made his face fall. It had been a really sad think she had looked at him and not known who he was, or who she was for that matter. She had really scared him but at the same time he had seen the opportunity. His father was a business man so he knew when the moment was right.

For awhile He managed to evade Jason's calls by saying she hadn't woken up. But that had stopped working when Jason said that if she didn't wake up in a week he would be coming down. So Nick just told him not to worry and that he would call when there was a change.

The doctors said that Kimberly had a bad case of amnesia and that they didn't know how long it would last. So he would have to work fast to get rid of her so called friends.

"Nick?" Came a soft voice behind him. Turning around he saw that Kim was awake again. It was a shock to him, because even in the two weeks she continued to forget him name.

Running over to the side of the bed he knelt down and looked up at her with a concerned face.

"What is it Kim?"

"Wh.... Oh me. Nick are you the only one who likes me? Is that why no one else has come to see me?" Her eyes filling with tears and her shoulders shaking.

"I don't know Kimmy. I've been trying to get a hold of someone but no one seems to be returning my calls." He lied easily to her. "I'm sure that if they cared they would call me back."

"Oh." Was the only reply he got.

"Don't worry Kim there is no need for tears I will get to the bottom of it. But..."

"What?"

"Well see you had a boyfriend but I'm afraid he hasn't called to talk to you either. I'm not sure what to do about that."

"I...I had a boy friend? Will... Will you um..."

"Break up with him for you?" she nodded not looking at him. "Of course I will. What are friends for?"

"Thank you."

About an hour later Nick had gone to Kim's apartment and looked for an address to send the letter he had written to. He did find Tommy's but that wasn't good enough. He wanted to humiliate him. And for that he needed to do one thing. Send it to that juice bar Kim was always talking about. So after a bit more digging he came up successful. Now all he had to do was send the letter and he was done and Tommy was out of the picture.

""

Back in angle grove Tommy had been very edgy lately. With all the fighting and Kim, Nobody could get him to relax.

So one day 3 weeks after they heard about Kim talking in her sleep, they forced Tommy to go to the youth center. All he did while he was there ware sets. When he only had two sets to go Billy walked in with a letter and handed it to Ernie, Who in turn brought it to the gang.

Adam took the letter and started reading it.

(Ok I'm sorry but I have to modify the letter so that it fits the story but its going to have the same bases.)

"Dear Tommy,

I don't know if anyone has told you, but I am up and about. I started training again 3 days ago and I am doing as well as ever.

Tommy, you know that I loved you with all my heart..."

Kat looked over at Adam "Loved?"

"Shh" Rocky hushed her

"...But things are different know. I live on the other side of the world. The fall has taught me that although our love was strong, that too much distance can pull us apart. I am very happy now and I am getting along fine with... well I'll spare you that for know. I am so sorry that I have to write this but it is the way it has to be. I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me.

Love always.

Kimberly.

P.S. to all my other friends I miss you all but I wish that you wouldn't reply to this. Ever." Adam looked up from the letter with a shocked look on his face. After a minute he realized that there was more in the envelope. He put his hand in and pulled out a bunch of ripped up paper with a note attached. _Tommy, I can not keep these, nor do I want to, so here you are, do what you will with them._

Flipping the papers over he saw that they were halves of photos each of them had been pictures of Tommy and Kim. But the only part these were. Were of Tommy.

Adam showed them to Rocky who stared at them awestruck. "Wh... How... How could she do this?"

Kat just looked at Tommy. "Tommy are you alright?"

"Huh, Ya I just need to be alone." And with that he slowly stood up and walked out of the building.

**Alexia: Hey guys I'm sorry that was no very good I know but I'll do better I promise. Oh and I know that I didn't put in what happened when she woke up but it was just to hard to do so I skipped it. Well I hope you enjoyed it. **

**.........**

**Alexia: grr still no word from the Rangers. Oh well maybe latter. **

**Oh and review people please I know your all probably thinking that someone else will. Well others think the same thing so. Please. Oh and it can even be you saying you have nothing to say I don't care. Put a smiley face. A frowny face. Anything. Please. **


	5. the diary

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. If I did Kim would never have left. Duh.

Alexia: Hello any one there?

.............

Alexia: Apparently not. Oh and guess what. It's my Birthday today. I turned 16 years old.

The diary

_January 20, 1996_

_Dear Diary_

_My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. My friend Nick just gave you to me so that I may write things down. He say's that I am the most forgetful person he has ever met. Every time that he say's that, for some reason I feel a hurt in my heart, like something is missing, something I can't put my finger on. Anyway, he gave me the diary so that if I forgot something that I could just look it up in you to see what it was._

_For the past few days I have been feeling like something in my life is missing, something important. Again I can't place it. But little things make my heart hurt. Like the other day, Nick was visiting me here at the hospital and he brought me three stuffed animals. A green dragon, a white tiger, and a white falcon. He said that they were new and that he got them just for me. That was the first time I started to think that Nick may be lying about some thing. Because they were a little tattered, plus they all said. "If found return to Kimberly Hart". In my hand writing. I swear that in the distance I could hear roaring and a bird crying. I asked Nick about it and he said that he didn't hear anything. _

_I know that it's crazy to be hearing animals and all but I don't know what to do. My heart feels like half of it is missing, even though I don't know were the other half is. I nearly snapped at Nick when he gave me another pink thing yesterday. I was sick of pink, it was every were, and it didn't help how I felt at all._

_Well I have to go. Nick told me that when I wrote something in he wanted to read it. I don't want him to so I have to hide you._

_Love, Kim._

_January 22, 1996_

_Dear Diary_

_I am scared, I am really scared. Yesterday a woman came to see me. I don't know who she was or what she was doing here. She had her hair up in these really big cones. And she had cones on her chest to. She was dressed like someone I had seen on the news the other day from California. She said that she knew me and that if I didn't make up an excuse to go to some place named Angle Grove and help her, then she would hurt my friends. I asked if she was going to hurt Nick, she said she didn't know a Nick and that she was talking about my friends back home. I didn't understand her but I don't want to take the chance that there really are people there who she will hurt._

_I told Nick what had happened and he laughed at me, He said that I had to stop watching the California news and to stop fanaticizing about having friends there. He did look a little confused when I said Angle Grove and that surprised me. How would he have heard of it?_

_On no I can hear him coming. I have to go._

_Kim._

On the other side of the states Kim was not the only one who had a diary.

_January 22 1996_

_Dear Diary _

_I am really getting worried about Tommy; he hardly talks to us or does anything out side of school and fighting. I think that our ski trip may have made it worse. I tried calling Kim, to find out why she had wrote it, It just didn't add up so I thought that something may be wrong. But every time that I called I just kept getting this guy named Nick who said to leave her alone and that she was happy with out her annoying ex-friends. _

_The other day Rita disappeared on us. Zordon said that she had gone south, maybe on a vacation. But I don't think that's it, I think that I was the only one to peace something together. Rita had gone south right, to the very place that our little ex-pink ranger had gone to. I asked Zordon if he could check up on her. Oh and this is where it gets weird. I was there so I could see that Kimberly was sitting on a hospital bed, in the hospital gown, hugging three animals. A green dragon, a white tiger, and a falcon. Maybe it's not as strange as it looked but I swear that she was looking at them like they meant nothing to her. She was writing in a diary from what I could see. The funny thing was that she suddenly closed it and put it under her pillow really fast, just as a guy came in. She had smiled and then a look of pain crossed her face when she saw that he had 5 stuffed animals with him. A blue wolf, a yellow bear, a red ape, a black frog, and a pink crane. She had pulled her arm up to her heart and then looked out the window. And the very odd thing is that at that exact moment I could hear all of the animals crying, like they were crying for her, especially the crane and the falcon. Why the crane was calling I don't know but I do intend to find out._

_Love Kat._

**Alexia: Ok not very long I know but I really wanted to put that in there, just well. I don't really know why. Any way review. And if you want to just say happy birthday that works to. Lol jk you don't have to. (But if you want to you can)**


	6. The attack

**Disclaimer: Again don't own it**

**Alexia: Still my birthday**

**Attack**

Kimberly stared out the window when Nick showed her the animals. For some reason that pulled on her heart even more, this time instead of roaring she heard different animals.

"Why did you get me those?" She snapped at him

"I got them to match the falcon you already own. I mean I see how you watch those power rangers and one of them is a falcon, and these match the other Zords that the power rangers have."

Kim stared at him for a minute not quite able to place who the power rangers are. Although again she felt the tug.

"Who are the power rangers again? Oh you mean those people with the coloured outfits who fight monsters in... Um... That place in California?" She asked him still slightly confused.

"Yes them, they are called the Power Rangers. Why what did you think they were called them? The coloured people?" he laughed at her.

"Um... Nick I think I should leave here. And go to Angle Grove." She told him hastily.

"What why?"

"Because I want to see the place were Evil is fought. And I think it may be fun to get out of here." She told him not looking him in the eye.

"But I don't want you there, they might see you." He blurted out and then covered his mouth.

"Who might see me? Nick answer me." She said eyeing him

"The... Ah... Evil people might see you and ah hurt you." He stammered out

"When you say Evil do you mean....." She was cut off by lightning

"ME."

()

Tommy sat on his bed staring up at the sealing. He was thinking about all the great times he had with Kimberly. Their first battle together, their first dance together, and their first kiss. All the things that used to make him feel happy, now it just made him feel empty inside.

Tommy bolted up right when he heard the sound of screeching in his head. A second latter his communicator went off.

"I read you Zordon." He said lifting it up to his mouth.

"TOMMY I NEED YOU TO COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER NOW, THE OTHERS ARE ON THERE WAY HERE" came his voice over the communicator.

"I'm on my way." He pressed the teleportation button and teleported to the command center.

He landed just as the others were.

"What's going on Zordon? Is there an attack?" Kat asked him looking at Tommy who was wearing the same thing he had on for the last two days.

"YES KATHERIN THERE IS AN ATTACH. BUT IT IS NOT WERE YOU THINK. THIS ATTACH IS TAKEING PLACE IN THE MIAMI GENERAL HOSPITAL. ROOM 398. KIMBERLY'S ROOM." Every body froze turning to look at the viewing globe to see that Kimberly was screaming and that across the room was Goldar, and 20 putties.

All Rocky said was. "Wow that's a big hospital room" And getting smacked in the head by Adam.

(Ok I'm changing it so that Aisha is still here and Tanya is not because they are still the Ninjetti and Tanya was never one)

Aisha looked at Tommy and saw that he was not going to say it so she did. "Let's go guys.

IT'S MORPHING TIME."

"THE CRANE"

"THE WOLF"

"THE BEAR"

"THE APE"

"THE FROG"

"Tommy? It's your turn." Kat called. He looked up to see the others were already morphed.

"What oh"

"THE FALCON"

With them all changed they teleported to Miami general hospital. And what they saw shocked them, not only was Kimberly there but she was not fighting but just screaming for help.

Tommy took one look at her and Nick and scowled. _What is she to good to fight now?_

"White I know what you are thinking but she is in the hospital." Kat whispered to him.

"She wouldn't be able to fight."

Tommy nodded and then turned to Nick. "Get her out of here." He called while joining the others in the fight. He was barley able to contain his bitterness. He took another look at her and in her eyes and he froze. There was no look of recognition or even relieve, just shock and fear.

Blinking it away he got back to the fight.

Nick started to help Kim out of bed and towards the door only to find a giant golden monkey standing in the way.

"No so fast Kimmy, I need you." He laughed. Tommy heard this and turned to make his way over to them.

"W...Who are you...What are you?" they all heard Kimberly ask. The look of shock on Goldar's face would have matched the one on the others if there faces could be seen.

Goldar was the first to snap out of it. He pushed Nick to the ground and grabbed Kim before she fell. "I will see you back home Rangers." He called to him before disappearing, taking Kim with him.

**Alexia: ok so I decided that this was the way the story was going to go. But I may change it. Hope you like it and REVIEW.**


	7. The truth

**Disclaimer: Ok this is the last disclaimer for this story. It counts for ALL chapters to come. I do not own Power rangers. I own Nick and the fact that they are still ninjetti but that is it.**

**The Truth **

The rangers and Nick stared at the place were Kimberly disappeared. Tommy being the leader he is was the first to snap out off it, and again being the irrational and jealous person he is was the first to act.

He marched over to Nick and lifted him off the floor by the front of his blue collared shirt.

"Tell my what happened to Kimberly." He demanded lifting him so that his feet were a foot above the floor.

"T... white put him down. You can't do that to an innocent." Kat yelled at him from the other side of the room.

"How do we know he is, how do we know he is not working for _them_?" His voice oozed hatred.

"T...White now is not the time to be the jealous ex-boyfriend." Aisha spat at him.

Adam and Rocky slipped over to him and pried his fingers loose from the shirt. Then Billy led Nick over to the bed to be interrogated properly.

Billy looked down at the scared little man in front of him. "Why is Kimberly in the hospital?" He asked in a calm voice, the one question that had been bothering every one since Zordon had said it.

Nick shivered and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Adam asked, he to was not happy with this man, they all thought that Kim had left Tommy for him.

"I said she fell of the balance beam during the Pan Globals and hit her head." He told them not looking any of them in the eye.

"We know all about that but is had been weeks ago, she was released.... Wasn't she?" Kat asked, she along with every one else was really starting to get confused.

"No she was kept in the Hospital; they said that she was in no condition to be going out."

"But I... A friend of ours got a letter saying that she was out and that she had begun training again, Is that not true, and did she not find a new boyfriend." Tommy's voice was full of hatred and yet hope at the same time.

Nick looked down at his hands for a minute thinking. _What do I do, what do I do. And how do they know about that I mean_ _i sent that to Tommy and her friends and unless she knew the power rangers then... Wait a minute, she has 6 friends Tommy, Aishan, Alex, Robbie, Courtney, and bob, or what ever there names were. And there are 6 rangers here, and that pink one keeps starting with a T when talking to the white ranger... that must mean that...........Kimberly's friends cover for the rangers when they are in trouble. Well I guess I have to tell them don't I? _**(Ok so he was going to find out but then I thought, nah he should be dense instead.)**

Taking a deep breath he looked up at the ranger. "Kimberly never left the hospital, And she didn't write a letter to her friends, heck she doesn't even know that she has friends, Kimberly thinks that she either had no friends or that none of them cared enough to talk to he and see if she was ok."

Rocky stepped forward. "What are you talking about pretty boy?" He asked.

"When Kimberly woke up after being in here for three and a half weeks...." he was cut of by the white ranger being in his face.

"What are you talking about? We had a friend calling for weeks after that asking if she was up and you told him she wasn't."

"Ok so I lied alright now can I finish." He seethed. Kat pulled Tommy back and nodded.

"So when she woke I asked if she was ok, that was when I knew something was wrong... because... she asked me who she was... and then who she was."

The rangers stared at him in shock. Taking the opportunity Nick continued.

"Well with Kim not knowing anything and I had told Jason that I would call him, I had the perfect opportunity to get Kim for myself. See I had been trying to get Kim to go out with me for ages but she always shut me down saying she loved _Tommy_." He hissed the name like it was a virus. "The last time had been right before she went on the beam, I asked her for a good luck kiss because the camera was not facing us so _he_ would never know. She shut me down again. She when she couldn't remember _Tommy_ and her friends I took the opportunity to get them out of her life forever. I sent him a letter with Kim's paper and sent it to a public place so that he would be embarrassed. Then I took all of the pictures of _Tommy_ and her and ripped them in half sending the halves of him back saying that she didn't want them. Every thing was going well except she would always watch you people on TV, like she wished she could be there. During those times and others she would get this odd look in her eyes like she was in pain, she even asked me to stop getting her pink things even thought it was her favourite color. The worst time thought was when I gave her the stuffed dragon, tiger, and falcon, I told her that I bought them but she had a look in her eye like she was distant, and every once and a while she said that she heard a bird calling, and that it was sometimes accompanied with other animals. Although I know that she was just stressed because no one else ever heard anything. Then a few days ago she said that a woman with cones on her head and chest came and told her that if she did not find away to angle grove then she would hurt her friends. I told her she was crazy and to stop fantasizing and that she would not be going. And that's all I know."

They all stared at him like he had 10 heads Tommy's hands were balled into fists and the others were well on there way to being out raged.

"You. Sent. That. Letter. That. Nearly. Killed. Tommy's. Heart." Tommy spit out at him his face controlled with rage even though they couldn't see it. Kat suddenly gasped, they all turned to look at her.

"He might now know anything but I bet Kim does." They all stared at he now like she was crazy. She turned to Nick "Kim has a diary does she not?" She asked.

"Ya but she hasn't written in it yet."

"Oh I beg to differ. I saw her writing in it through the viewing globe." Aisha stepped in front of her.

"When did you look Kim up with that?"

"Oh I had Zordon look her up because something didn't seem right. Its under her pillow."

She grabbed it and then gave it to Tommy. He opened it up and read it, at first his hands were still balled up but lowly they started to relax as he read the page. When he finished that one her turned it to read it, His hands went rigged again.

"Rita was here." He said and threw the small book at them. Kat read the first page and nearly cried. And then she to got mad on the second page. The others had similar reactions. Billy did a very un-Billy like thing and punched the wall.

Tommy walked over to Nick. "You ever mess in my friends life again and you will get a lot worse then what you are about to get." And with that Tommy punched Nick in the nose, knocking him out cold because of the power ranger's force behind it.

The girls and Billy gasped at him while Rocky and Adam high-fived.

"Tommy..." Aisha started,

"I don't care Aisha lets just get out of here so that we can get closer to finding Kim." He said, They Teleported out of there just as the doctors who had been trying to get there but couldn't. They arrived to see a mess of a room, no Kim and a knocked out Nick with a bloody nose.

()

On the moon a small figure was laying on the floor in the dungeon. Her chestnut hair falling elegantly over her soft pastel face, she was curled in a ball unmoving. But in her mind she was in the arms of a strong person who would always protect her. But she couldn't see who it was.


	8. Zordon's Mistake

**This takes place while the others are away**

**Zordon's mistake**

He knew he shouldn't have stopped Tommy from going, but he knew Kim was a fighter and that she would make it through this.

He also remembered what Kim had said when she came back to see him before she left.

***Flashback***

**Zordon looked down at the young women he considered to be his daughter. She stared up at him with her eyes full of tears.**

"**Zordon, I'm going to miss you so much." She cried to him.**

"**I KNOW KIMBERLY I SHALL MISS YOU AS WELL."**

"**Before I go though I have one request." He nodded and let her continue. "While I am gone, if something is to happen to my while I am in Florida I do not want you to send down the team to help me, even if putty's attack. It would likely just be a ploy to get them out of here you have to keep them here." She had started to beg him somewhere in that conversation.**

"**KIMBERLY..." **

"**Zordon I know it is steep but I can take care of myself and I don't want to have to know that they get there hands on the city because of me. Promise me Zordon, please."**

"**I PROMESS KIMBERLY."**

"**Thank you." And with that she left the center, leaving just him with his thoughts wondering if he had made the right choice.**

***End***

He still regrets that promise today but now he feels even worse, he not only made the promise, he kept it the first time and that made the others mad. When the second time came around he just couldn't stand it and h knew that if he didn't tell the rangers there would be questions that he couldn't answer.

**Alexia: Ok so I know that doesn't seem to have any real reason, but people wanted to know why Zordon was not letting them go down so I came up with this. Review please.**


	9. Feelings

**Feelings**

The rangers were back in Angel Grove after there little ordeal with Kimberly in florida. Nobody had heard a word from Rita and Zedd since then either, and for that they were greatful and yet a little scared.

Tommy was taking every thing really hard and every one knew why, He had just found out that his girlfriend had not really broken up with him, and she didnt remember him. She had been kidnaped and ripped away from him just as he got to see her again.

Aisha was upset because her best friend had been captured and their was nothing she could do about it. She could cry, she could scream, but nothing that would really help to get her back. So she turned to someone that she thought could help her through it, Rocky.

Rocky was upset, he was scared, but most of all he was pissed. One of his best friends was kidnaped, And who knows what they were doing to her. He had been lied to by a stranger, This Nick person, and man did he want to go back down to Miami and beet the (Caution swear word) crap out of him. But he knew that that wouldnt change what had been done. But on the plus side, Aisha was paying more attention then she everhad before. And really, he didnt mind.

Adam was mad, he was hurt, he was, well he didnt know what he was, it was just bad. He wanted to hit something, but at the same time hide. He wanted to scream and yet cry. He was mad and sad and he was depresed. But he had no one to look to in his time of need.

Kat was... well.... She was scared, she knew what Rita could do to people, she knew that if Kim turned evil then there was no stoping her. She had a feeling that if given the right opertunity Kim could be just as, if not more, powerful then Tommy. So on the side of Evil that would be bad.

Billy.... billy had repressed into his work, He hardly talked to anyone anymore. Maybe once when Rocky asked if he could see his notes. Kim had been one of his best friends since they were children. She had stuck up for him when they boys were not around, and she had helped him with his new look. And she was the last conection to there old lives and friends. And now he had lost her.

Everyone was so caught up in there own worlds that they didn't see the one who was taking it the hardest.

Zordon

Zordon was upset and sad, the one person he saw the closed to being his daughter had been taken away in more then one way. He had lost her once when she left, and now she was gone further then that as she was now gone somewere he could not find her. And also, the one place he thought for sure that he would be with her, was lost. He had lost his place in her heart and mind. And if not heart then atleast mind, and with out that then she would not know that he was there in her heart, always.

Zordon was trying with all his might to get her back but nothing he did was working.

_**Ok so not the best I know but im on my downstairs computer and it doesnt have spell check so i had to do it by hand, and well lets just say im not the best at that. So bere with it. **_

_**Ok so I have three poles that I need imput on.**_

_**1. Should Jason, Trini, or Zack come back?**_

_**yes or no**_

_**2. If one should come back who? **_

_**Jason, Zack, or Trini**_

_**3. Who should Kat go with?**_

_**Billy, Adam, Jason, Zack. (If one of them come.)**_

_**Ok so please review because I need to know. love yall. Oh and if you have any ideas or anything you can add those in there two.**_


	10. Note

NOTE

Ok this is just a note to show what the score is.

_**Come back;**_

All: 4

Jason: 2

Zack: 1

Trini: 2

_**Kat;**_

Billy: 4

Adam: 2

Jason: 3

Zack: 0

Ok and also I would like to add a few things.

I personally dont mind the Jason Kat thing but I also like the Jason Trini thing a bit better. Im letting you chose so let me know what you like better.

And also, I WOULD like it if it were Kat and Adam. I dont know why, normaly Im all for the Billy and Kat thing but I guess that with out Tania (And she is not comeing into the story, at least I dont think) Then Adam would be good for her. (Or her for him) So I thought you should consider that as well.

Zack will likely get back with Angela again since he is not popular with the vote. And billy, If he does get kat then cool, But If not, I might have a little something to give him. But Adam, I think he would look good with Kat. SO think about it and let me know.

OH one last thing.

REVIEW ALL OF YOU DONT JUST READ AND THEN LEAVE IT MAKES ME THINK YOU HATE MY STORY.

REVIEW!!!!!


	11. note 2

NOTE 2

Ok this is the second round of scores. Only onw more and then i post the results and then a post

_**Come back;**_

All: 7

Jason: 2

Zack: 1

Trini: 2

_**Kat;**_

Billy: 5

Adam: 5

Jason: 3

Zack: 0

Ok it is now tied between Billy and adam. Two of the Adam votes were my sister and friend so they are not in the reviews. so for this one just pick billy or adam they will be added to the other votes even if you already voted.

OH one last thing.

REVIEW ALL OF YOU DONT JUST READ AND THEN LEAVE IT MAKES ME THINK YOU HATE MY STORY.

REVIEW!!!!!


	12. New Students

New Students

February had come and gone with no sign of Kim, they had not been attacked so they were settling into the life of the normal again. They didn't have to make excuses as to were they were, but they were always on edge.

It was the first day back to school after March break. Class had been going for about 10 minutes when the door opened to the principal.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you class but we have some new students with us today." The rangers all looked at each other afraid that it may be Kim and her new "friends" come to hide out at school.

"Now some of these people you may remember as they used to go here a few years ago. So I will introduce them first. Class please welcome back Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Quann."

Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, Stared in shock as there three old friends and team mates came into the room. Kat on the other hand just smiled at them not knowing who they were. But when she saw them look over at the others and the looks on there faces she had to ask.

"Aisha, who are they and why do you all look like that?" She asked her best friend.

"They..." She dropped her voice. "They were the first red, black, and yellows." She told her. "They went off to the peace conference in Switzerland and that when we took over."

Kat then stared at them to; finally it was Tommy who broke the tension.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." He said getting up and giving his old friends hugs. "How you been man?"

The rest of there talk was cut off by the others running up as well, while the rest of the class just sat there. They to know the three but they wouldn't say anything, they were not as close.

"He hum. If you could please sit back down so I may introduce the last person to the class." The principal called interrupting them.

Tommy looked at Jason to see if he knew who it was; He just shrugged and looked back out the door. He had of course talked to them in the hall but that was all. (Ha-ha I rhymed)

"Let me introduce to you to Rose Hale." He said and a young girl with Blond hair with black High lights, with brilliant blue eyes. She wasn't really tall but she wasn't really short and she was wearing purple.

"Hello everyone!" She said in a smart British accent smiling out at the class.

After Jason and them no one really paid her any attention but they did smile and node at her. Kat even offered the seat next to her, since the three were sitting next to there colour.

Latter that day Tommy went to were Kim's locker had been, lately he had been going there and imagining that Kim was there. Well today he was met with a surprise, Not only was there like 20 people blocking his way as they were trying to see the new girl but she just so happened to have that locker. He didn't know who she was but he already didn't like her.

Kat on the other hand decided it would be nice to invite this other girl to go to the juice bar with them, because she to knew what it was like to be new.

When she told the others this, Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Billy all laughed. Tommy less then the others but he still laughed. When she asked why, they told her that when Kim had first met Tommy she had invited him but he was abducted. They joked about if she didn't show up that the worst must have happened.

After about a half an hour with out her showing up, the others started to get uneasy, they were about to go look for her when she walked in the door. She walked over to them

"I am so sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my way here and then I asked some kids from our class and they just laughed at me." She told them with her cute accent.

"Did these kids happen to be one really big and one really small?" Aisha asked her.

"Ya." The others looked at each other and 3 words said it all

"Bulk and Skull!"

The rest of the day was spent with the others telling of all the crazy things that Bulk and Skull had ever done. First told by Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy, Then Tommy joined in. Then if was Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, and Billy, and finally Kat joined in for a few of them.

But it was sad at times when Kimberly was mentioned. Rose didn't really notice to mood changing, but she enjoyed the day anyway.


	13. The Fight

The fight

It had been a few days since the others had come back but there was still no sign of Rita or Zedd. Kat had become great friends with rose, But the others were just not seeing how to be friends with her.

At first when they saw her they thought that maybe Rita and Zedd had sent down Kim in disguise but after he being around them for a few days they were completely thrown off of the idea. One Aisha, Trini, and Tommy could hardly stand her so that made it hard to see. And also because sure she was a nice person, and she tried to be happy, but she wasn't peppy like Kim. Well that didn't really prove anything she could have changed with being with them. But the main reason was because they had done a few tests with her, like trying to get her on a balance beam or on the mats. She started to walk the beam but fell, and on the floor she could do more then a hand stand and a cartwheel, something a lot of people could do. She told them about how she rode horses back home and wondered if there were any barns around. Well that pretty much crushed there idea's about that because while Kim loved animals she was slightly scared of horses. Not majorly but enough, the one time she had tried to ride she fell of in a second.

So on this day when Rose and Kat were at the beach it surprised Kat when they were surrounded by tangas.

"What are those?" rose asked her voice quivering.

"Those would be Tangas there Rita and Zedd's creatures."

"Who are they?" She asked

"Your kidding right, they are like Evil they have been trying to take over angle grove for like 3 years." She was cut off as she had to duck and kick on of them. Rose just ducked out of the way and then backed away.

"They haven't been able to because of the power rangers." She finished after she fought of one of them.

"The power rangers?"

"You don't…" she was cut off again. She had been trying to fight off them all by herself because Rose wasn't helping; she didn't know how to fight or what to do so she just let Kat do all the work. By the look of her face she was getting tiered and wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Rose I need you… To go get… help… go get Tommy and the others…" She sputtered out between heavy breathing.

"But why?" She started to ask but by Kats look she gave her that was not a good question to ask. "I can't leave you here alone." She winced as she got kicked in the stomach from not moving on time. Kat got in front of her for the next on and stumbled.

"GO!!"

Rose hesitated for a second and then turned and ran. She didn't know were to look, She looked quickly at the park since it was on the way to the youth center but they were no were to be seen so she continued there.

She burst into the room to see that they were all over by there table remembering the past. She ran over to them, her hair was a mess and she only had on a bikini, she had some bruises and cuts from the hits she hadn't managed to avoid and she was completely out of breath.

Adam was the first to see her coming and he stood up at the look of her. The others turned to see her approach and they too stood up slightly. Jason started to offer his chair but she shook her head breathing heavily.

"Kat… Beach…Trouble… Purple birds… Came for help…" She managed to spit out. The others stood there for a second and then took off at a run. Rose not wanting to be left behind followed them.

She had to run hard to catch up and then she had to point out where they were. When they got there their all they saw was an empty piece of beach. At first the others thought it was a hoax, a set up, but then Aisha saw two small things lying in the sand.

A pink communicator, and a morpher.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. **

**What will happen, Will they find Kat before she is turned against them (Again)? **

**Will Kat see Kim?**

**Will they ever except Rose as a friend?**

**Well read and find out.**

**Oh and I find that reviews make me want to write more chapters quicker. So review.**


	14. Trouble Is Brewing

**Billy: Alexia. Are you there?**

**Alexia: Billy? **

**Billy: Ya I got the communications fixed.**

**Tommy: Ya so know we know what's going on. **

**Alexia: Ya well you better not look were you are not aloud to look.**

**All: We won't (Fingers crossed)**

**Kat: get me out of here.**

**Rose: Hey where is this place?**

**Rangers: Ah nothing**

**Alexia: ok got to go…**

**Trouble is Brewing**

Tommy stared at the two items in Aisha's hands; every one was in shock, even Rose who had no idea what they were.

"Um what…?" She was cut off by Billy getting in her face.

"Why did you leave her, why didn't you stay and help her?" He snapped at her, He hadn't been acting like himself since Kim's capture.

"She told me to leave and get help, she told me to find Tommy and you all." She told them while shaking. "And I was more in the way then not." She said.

"Well why didn't you fight them?" Tommy asked coming up beside Billy.

"Because, well, I don't know how." The others looked at her and then Jason spoke up.

"Well then I guess that I will have to teach you now wont I. Because you can not go around here with out knowing how to fight." He said and started to pull her away, giving the rangers a look that said go to the command center.

After Rose, Jason, Trini, and Zack (They had gone to help) were out of sight the others teleported off to the command center.

"Zordon we have a problem." Aisha called to him as he wasn't there at the moment.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER RANGERS?" He asked as he came into his tube. Alfa looked up from the computer were he had been trying to find Kim none stop for the last month and a half.

"Rita and Zedd have got Kat."

"WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Well Kat had gone with Rose to the beach and then a few hours latter Rose ran into the youth center saying that Kat was in trouble." Aisha continued.

"ALFA LOCK ONTO HER COMUNI…"

"That won't work Zordon, she doesn't have it." Billy told him placing both the communicator and the morpher on a console.

"WELL THEN WE ARE JUST AS CLOSE TO FINDING KAT AS WE ARE TO FINDING KIMBERLY. WE KNOW THAT THEY ARE ON THE MOON BUT THERE IS NOWAY TO KNOW WERE ON THE MOON."

"Then why don't we just sneak in and look for them?" Tommy asked, "I mean if we look we will likely fin…" He was cut off by an incoming transition on the viewing globe.

"Hello rangers, you seem to be missing two of your pink rangers now aren't you. Would you like to see them?" Zedd was talking to them and then it left him and showed two young girls, one blond and one brunette one sprawled on the ground and one chained to the wall.

"HAHAHA don't they just look so worth less. Now we were going to use Miss. Kimmy against you but you know I think little Kitty here will work better. God I sound like Rita. Anyway don't even think about trying to save them it is impossible to teleport in or out of here. And Katherine here is just about to be sent to our little machine that will work a lot better then Rita's magic did last time. She will not be able to break free thins time. MWAHWAHWA." The last thing they saw was Kat being lifted off the ground and dragged out of the room.

"What do we do Zordon?" Aisha asked

"IT WOULD SEEM RANGERS THAT THERE IS NOTHING THAT WE CAN DO"

"But Zordon they don't have a power coin how are they going to use her if we already know who she is." Rocky asked

"WELL THERE MAY BE ANOTHER POWER COIN AND THEY MAY HAVE IT" Zordon told them.

"WHAT?" they all yelled

"WELL SEE WE THOUGHT THAT IT WAS LOST AND IT WOULDN'T BE FOUND. IT'S NOT AN ANIMAL SPERIT ONE THOUGH, IT'S A DINO. THE PARASAUROLOPHUS. AND IT'S THE PURPLE POWER COIN. YOU ALL SHOULD BE MORE POWERFUL THEN HER BUT MABY NOT."

This did not make the rangers feel any better. But for now they decided to wait it out until there was an attack or until they saw Kat again.

They went to the youth center to see that Jason was still trying to teach Rose how to fight, she was doing ok but she wasn't great at it. But for her first time it was good, better then Billy's first time anyway.

Kat was scared, she had woken up to see that she was being dragged out of a room were she could see Kim chained to the wall. She had been dragged into another room were there was a large machine and she was thrown into it.

"Goldar please let me go, I know how much you hated me, and do you really want me on your side again?" she tried begging with him, but nothing worked.

She saw lights on the machine light up and then she felt a tug on her mind and felt the crane start to leave her. Other things then started to leave memories and feelings about her friends. The last thing she saw in her mind before it was completely empty was Billy smiling at her and saying it wasn't her fault. The world around her started to turn black around the edges and she fell to the ground and didn't get back up. The machine kept going adding face memories starting from out side when Kim had fallen off the beam at the youth center and all the way up until this date. They completely changed every thing that she had known for the past 4 months.

**Alexia: Ok well that's for this chapter what do you think?**

**Tommy: Are you trying to hurt us?**

**Alexia: No I am trying to keep people interested in it. Is that so wrong?**

**Tommy: When it's at our expense? Does it sound wrong to you? Think about it.**

**(Cut connections)**

**Ok who thinks that Kim should come back soon? Who thinks that Rose should get the power coin? And who thinks that the rangers are going to get the asses handed to them.**


	15. expect the unexpected

**Expect the Unexpected**

It had been another month since Kat had been taken and the rangers were just about ready to give up. They had battled monsters (And yes Kat) over the past month but nothing they did made it any easier to get it into her head and bring her back. The first battle had been hard, they didn't want to hurt her because she was there friend, but Kat didn't seem to mind hurting them.

*FLASH BACK*

The rangers and ex-rangers sat at the park, it had been three days since Kat had been taken and they were extremely worried.

"What if we can't get her back?" A very frantic Aisha kept asking.

"We'll get her back." Rocky told her, placing an arm around her shoulders, she rested her head on his chest and he squeezed her comfortingly. She looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

"Aww isn't that just cute." Everyone spun around to see none other then Katherine Hilard. There was also Goldar and Scorpina but no one really cared that they were there. "Well if it isn't the little rangers. How does it feel since I took your little pink ranger Kimmy?" She was laughing at them truly laughing at them.

"You didn't take her Kat, Goldar did, and you were our pink ranger too. You took over after Kim left." Tommy yelled at her.

"No," She stated calmly, leaning against a tree and playing with her perfect nails. "I never did that, my emprise told me that you would say something like that, she told me you would try and brainwash me." She was calm, not hysteric like her words would suggest, her cute Australian accent was thick, Ticker then it had been before they met her.

"Kat you are one of my best friends we would never try and hurt you. You are not like those stupid, golden armoured, mindless, murderous, kidnapping, evil, alien, dimwitted..." She took a deep breath, "Zombies." Aisha finished finally breathing.

"HEY! We're right here you know." Goldar called to them, both he and Scorpina looked strongly offended.

"Doesn't matter!" Jason yelled at him

"Well, well, well, we meet again little red ranger. Oh my bad, I mean replaced ranger. You were replaced as a leader and then again as a red ranger, how pathetic."

"Goldar I never blamed Tommy for that, I didn't blame anyone, It was best for the team. And I left and GAVE a _double _of my powers, as did the others."

Everyone looked at him for this part, as they had not heard it before.

"You mean you still have your powers?" Rocky asked, a little bummed that he might not be the only one with those powers.

"Yes I still have them and so do the others, but they are not the same as yours. Yours are the animal spirits, ours are just Dinosaurs."

"Oh, well good."

They heard Kat laughing again, they turned around to see that were she had been just a moment ago was the purple ranger. She pulled back he staff and a ball of flame started to come out of it and facing towards them she took aim and....

*END FLASH BACK*

The rangers shuttered thinking back to that day when they had come very close to being killed. It turned out that they had been saved by a very unlikely person.

Rose had saved all of them. Just as Kat had been about to fire rose had come out of no were and joined them. She hadn't done it on purpose, she had just been looking for them. When she had come out of the trees she had not seen Kat. The others yelled her name and Kat who hadn't seen her until then, jerked on her staff, the rangers pushed Rose out of the way. They did not get hit straight on by the blast thought it just skimmed them but they were still hurt pretty hard, Most of them were knocked out, but Adam was conscious long enough to hear Goldar yelling at Kat and her saying she didn't hurt the innocent.

Rose had saved there lives, and unknowingly may have saved the world, for if they had died there would be no one left to protect it.

-------------------

the rangers were staring to lose hope there was no doubt about that. There was no word from Kim and Kat was taking them out to town. (Please ignore cheesy saying I was in math class.) Zordon had just days before told them that they had to start looking for a replacement. Zach had suggested Angela but Tommy said that it would be a bad idea because she couldn't fight. Adam had suggested Rose which got a chorus of NO's for an answer. So now they had no ideas and very little hope.

So everyday since Kat's turn the rangers had become more and more depressed, and soon people started to notice.

Everyday they could be found at Ernie's sitting at their table. Sometimes they would be teaching Rose to fight, who was surprisingly a fast learner.

Today was no different, Jason had taught Rose a lot already so they decided to test her out against the others. While one person way facing off against her the others would sit and stare off into space not talking to one another. Angela who was very close to Zack again was also with them.

Rose had already faced Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Billy. She had almost beat Billy, they had come out in a draw but she had lost to the others. Now she was about to face Adam.

The two bowed to each other, and then they stepped back falling into a battle ready stance. Rose lunged low and when Adam went to kick at her she slide under him pulling his leg with her so that he fell. They both got up and ready again, Adam started with a roundhouse kick, again Rose went low and when his first foot landed on the ground again she spun and tripped him.

By now the others saw that Adam was losing and thought it funny, so they were now next to the mats watching.

Adam went into a series of punches while Rose blocked them, never letting them meet there mark. She then flipped into the air landing on his shoulders, standing. She stayed for a second perfectly balanced and then she kicked off of his back and flipped through the air and landed 5ft away.

Adam, at this had fallen over (Again), the others just stared, while other people who had stopped to watch clapped. Rose looked shocked at herself and then her face started to look blank. Adam stood up and walked over to her, hands up in surrender.

"What was that?" He asked her, looking directly into her eyes, they were unfocused for and for a second he thought (although he was probably just paranoid) that he saw them flash purple

"Huh? What was what?"

"That, I thought you were no good at gymnastics?"

"I'm not."

"Then how did you flip and use so much balance?" Tommy asked coming up next to them.

"What are you talking about I can't flip." She sounded genuine.

"But you just did." Trini told her.

"I did?"

"YES!" the entire company said throwing there hands down

"But!" She stopped knowing it was no use, there was no way to convince them of it.

Latter that very same day Adam was at the park with Rose, he had invited her to go hang out with him as a friend as he was to shy to ask her out on a date. In the past month they had become close, which was one of the reasons why the others put up with her.

Today they were sitting at a picnic table; the same one that they had been at the day they first encountered the purple ranger.

Rose was sitting on the table part while Adam was on the bench. She looked down at him and smiled. _He is so cute right now._

At that there was a small flair in the back of her mind hidden and barely known.

"Hey Adam?" She asked sliding down next to him.

"Huh?"

"Why do your friends hate me so much?" He started and looked over at her.

"They don't hate you; they just don't trust you at the moment because we had been betrayed by another person before who was like you." He reassured her, but there was a look of shock on her face.

"Are you sure you should be telling me that? I mean wont the other rangers get mad?" He jumped up and turned to stare at her

"What? How? When? Where? Why?" Each word had a whole sentence behind it, he didn't have to say them but she knew what they meant.

"I said wont the other rangers get mad at you for telling me? I heard part of your conversation with the purple ranger at the park and I pieced it together with what I have been seeing latly. The colours, running off right before the rangers show up. And Kat disappearing just as the pink ranger does. Oh and I was looking at old pictures and saw that one day 3 of the rangers looked different, So my guess is that the old once were Jason, Zack, and Trini. And then the pink ranger got taller so im guessing she was that friend Kim of yours. As for why, I wanted to learn more about you, well because I like you." There was a pause in which Adam took to take in all he was hearing. Finally he caught on to the last part and smiled.

"Well... I like you too." He said and leaned in and kissed her. After the shock wore off she kissed him back.

(COMAND CENTER SAMETIME)

"Zordon can you do a scan on Rose for us please" Zack asked at they teleported into the command center.

"MEDICAL, BIO, OR..."

"Historical, we need to check and see if her story is true, there is something off about her."

"VERY WELL TOMMY I SHALL, IN THE MEAN TIME BILLY WE MAY HAVE FOUND SOMEHING ON KIM, IF YOU COULD JUST CHECK IT OUT."

"Sure Zordon." Billy got up to work on that.

"Hello rangers, were is Adam?" Alpha 5 asked coming into the room.

"He is out with Rose at the park; they are spending the afternoon together." Trini told him.

"I think he is spending too much time with her if you ask me." Tommy snapped

"Well I think that it is cute that he is spending so much time with her, I mean he needs a girl, everyone else has someone." Aisha told him slapping his arm.

"We do?" Billy asked looking up from his work.

"Sure I mean theirs, Jason and Trini, Me and Rocky, Zack and Angela, Tommy and Kim, and you and Kat." They all stared at her some of them blushing since they had not officially coupled (Rocky, Billy), or were yet to tell about it. (Jason, Trini)

"Im sorry are we a couple?" Rocky asked jokingly. Aisha tapped her chin thoughtfully and then smiled. She jumped at him and kissed him full on the mouth shocking the Hell out of Rocky (And making Alpha spin around and say Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai Emotions) and startling everyone else.

The others watched to see what would happen. After a second of shock ad being tense, Rocky relaxed and slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer (If possible). They pulled away and there foreheads touched.

"Would that be a yes then?" He asked her, she nodded and kissed him again, and then spun, still in his arms to face the others. She leaned back against him and put her arms over his as he rocked them back and forth.

"Ok so you were right about that but what about Jason and Trini?" Billy asked sceptically

"I may have, kinda, sorta, seen them making out behind the school 3 days ago." She said with a laugh as the two in question turned redder then before (Again if possible)

"Ok yes it's true, we have been going out since..." She stopped and had to think about if for a second. "Since about a month before we left for a peace conference."

"WHAT?" They all shouted at them

"Why didn't you tell us bro?" Tommy asked Jason

"Ya why didn't you?" They all turned to see Zack.

"You didn't know?" Rocky asked.

"Well we kind of hid it Jason told them

"You have been dating for two whole years and you never once said anything to me?" Zack looked offended; Jason just shrugged and looked at Aisha again.

"Ok so there's you, there's us, there's Tommy and Kim, but Kat and Billy?" Trini inquired, looking sceptical.

"Ya I mean I had seen it for awhile but it is way worse now that Kat is gone, I mean look at his eyes when you say her name, they get all sad a such," She pointed to him and then said Kat. His eyes got distant for a second before snapping back to normal.

"ok so I like her, so what she's evil now there is nothing I can do to change that." He snapped at them

"Billy I know you lost your closed friend and crush but you have got to let it go ok, there is nothing left that we can do. And you are not getting anything done by being mean to us." Trini snapped back.

"RANGERS I HAVE DONE AS YOU REQUESTED BUT BEFORE I TELL YOU WHAT I HAVE LEARNED I ASK YOU TO PLEASE REGARD THE VIEWING GLOBE." Zordon's voice boomed surprising them all.

They all turned and watched as Rose told Adam what she knew and how she knew it.

"Are we really that obvious?" Aisha asked looking back up at Rocky

"Nah she was just looking for things, so she found them. He assured her.

"RANGERS I SEARCHED ROSE AS YOU ASKED OF ME, I LOOKED UNDER EVERY NAME ROSE COULD STAND FOR, ROSILIE, ROSANA, ROSEIE. BUT THERE ARE NO RECORDS OF ANY ROSE HALE GOING TO ANY SCHOOLS OR BARDNS IN THE TOWN SHE TOLD YOU SHE WAS FROM." The rangers looked at each other and all any of them thought was one word.

"ADAM!!"

(BACK AT THE PARK)

Rose and Adam were still kissing at the park, growing more and more passionate.

"Oh will you look at that, He got kissed but no prince." A sinister voice interrupted them. The broke apart and turned to see Kat standing before them with about 30 putties.

"AWW MAN" They both groaned.

"Do you think you can do ok against some putties?" She nodded her head not taking her eyes off of them "Good then aim for the "Z" on there chests." She nodded again and they both began to fight,

The rangers showed up a few minutes later to see that Adam was fighting his way towards Rose and that she was fighting to stay standing.

Aisha jumped through the air to Rose and got her out of the clusters way and then left her with a glare and went to fight. When the putties were gone the rangers regrouped and made she that Adam was ok.

Kat saw an opportunity to do what she had really come to do. She turned her staff on the single person standing alone by a tree her eyes bulging. Kat took aim and fires, Rose screamed right before the blast was sent. The rangers all turned around and time seemed to slow down. A purple ball of fire was heading straight for Rose. It wasn't as powerful as the one she used on them so they knew if was not meant to kill just hurt.

Adam shouted to her to move but she could not. The rangers were to far away to make it but it didn't stop them from trying.

The ball of fire came in contact with her chest and she was thrown into a tree.

**Alexia: well that's it for this...**

**Adam: NO IT IS NOT, KEEP WRITING.**

**Alexia: Ok.**

Rose fell to the ground after hitting the tree with a groan; the others reached her just seconds later. Adam fell to his knees next to her, she was still conscious so that was a good thing for now but she would still need medical attention.

"I thought you didn't hurt the innocent." He screamed at Kat while the others watched sadly.

"Well I don't but she is not normal, I don't know who or what she is but my emprise wants her."

"We thought she was with you." Tommy yelled.

"Oh ya right like we would take that, but you know Tommy, you can join us again, after all it's the only way you will see Kim again. Don't you want to see her?"

The others stopped to see what he would say to that. "I will see Kim again, but it will only be when we rescue her from you people."

"Have it your way but I wouldn't keep my hopes up, see is under very striked(SP) supervision, and you may not live that long. Delango get over here." She called over her shoulder, a monster came out. He was half horse, half Dingo and All Tango, "Destroy them" She yelled.

(Ok skipping this part, you know the drill, Jason, Zack , and Trini watch Rose while the rangers fight. Monster grows they bring out Zords they win.)

The rangers jumped down after defeating Delango. They were now really tiered, and stressed, and sore. Rose was feeling better; she could at least stand up on her own now.

Well Kat didn't want to pass up an opportunity to strike, she had to chose her target carefully. If they were close enough to the others then they could shout for help.

Then she saw it, the old rangers had joined the current and Adam was moving towards Rose. When he was over half way she struck. Rose saw the blast and her heart filed with fear.

She dove towards him and grabbed on like her life depended on in (Which it did), He still had not seen it coming.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO" She screamed as loud as she could, her body shaking. The others turned and saw the attack coming.

"ADAM, ROSE" they called but it was to late, it was to close by then.

A bright purple light suddenly burst out of rose in the shape of a bird and launched itself at the blast neutralizing it. It continued on and slammed into Kat.

Kat knew that it was time to leave so that is precisely what she did.

The birds started to leave and Rose stopped shaking. When it finally disappeared Rose went limp in Adams arms as she fainted.

**Alexia: OK now this chapter is really does end. I hope you liked it, and I know its long right, (Well longer then I normally write) it was 13 pages on the computer and 14 on paper. And yes I wrote this whole thing on paper and then typed it. So please review it was hard work and I really like to see that it was enjoyed.**

**Didn't you feel the love in this story I mean it was like LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, and LOVE.**

**Anyway no mood to talk to the rangers today so bye.**


	16. Truth be told

Truth be told

Everyone was in shock; they didn't know what had just happened or what to do about it. Adam had sank to the ground holding Rose. Her eyes were shut and her breathing shallow. He felt her pulse, her heart rate to was slow.

"BILLY" He yelled to his blue clad friend. "I think there is something wrong." He told him as he made his way over.

"Well maybe we should take her to the command center?" Billy asked looking lightly at Tommy.

"I don't know… Oh fine but if she is trouble when she waked up I blame you and Adam." He said crossing his arms with a scowl.

Both Trini and Aisha nodded. Aisha went to Trini; Rocky to Jason, Adam had Rose. Tommy and Billy left to. Leaving poor little Zack there alone.

"Hello? Are you all forgetting someone?" He yelled to the sky.

The other rangers arrived at the command center when the viewing globe turned on. They all turned to see Zack Calling to the sky.

"You know if you wanted to leave me you could have just said it not ditch me." The others looked at each other (Not Adam) and laughed.

"Will someone go get him so we can move on." Adam snapped at them. They had never seen this side of him and it kind of scared them. He moved over to an observation bed that Billy had set out and lay Rose on it.

Aisha looked around to see that neither Zordon nor Alpha were around. "Zordon? Alpha we have a problem." She called out as loud as she could.

"Ay ay ay ay rangers, what is the matter?" alpha asked running into the room. (Well as good as an alien robot can)

"RANGERS? WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?" Zordon asked them.

Neither Adam nor Billy said anything for they were busy with Rose. Rocky had gone to get Zack so Jason being the only one who could stand Rose answered.

"Did you watch the viewing globe at all?"

"NO JASON WE WERE VERY BUSY" everyone there looked at him. It didn't sound like him but it had happened before.

"Well we were fighting Kat when she tried to kill Adam but rose ran at him and something happened. A purple bird appeared out of her and attacked Kat and then she left. But now Rose is hurt bad and she had already been hurt before that." Jason told him.

"HOW DID SHE GET HURT BEFORE?"

"Kat threw her into a tree."

By now Rocky was arriving with Zack who looked royally pissed.

"  
"What is the matter with you people how could you forget me? ME, ZACK, the first black ranger?"

No one paid him any attention; they had all turned to Rose. "I'm going to do a brain scan." Billy told everyone grabbing the machine.

He walked over to her and ran the machine over her. He looked at the reading with an open mouthed stare.

"Billy what's wrong?" Adam asked from right next to them

"Her brain pattern is really low."

"What but…"

Billy cut him off. "Wow, Adam, say something again." Everyone stared at him.

"Um ok... What do I say?" they all looked to see that the pattern on the machine spiked slightly when he talked and then died down when he stopped.

"Ok you keep talking to her while I do a bio scan." Adam did as he was told.

The command center had gotten a new Bio scanner; it was big and on wheels. It looked like a little chamber that moved.

He pulled it over to the bed and put it at the head, he then slowly rolled it towards the end of the bed. He suddenly stopped halfway through. He was staring at the screen with disbelief.

"Billy? Hello are you there?" Tommy asked from the other side of the room.

"That... that is impossible…it's improbable it is... scientifically unimaginable" He stammered looking at the screen.

Everyone came closer to see what was going on. "Billy man can you speak normal for us please?" Zack asked.

He turned and looked at them. "She doesn't have a reading, At all. This machine can not break so I know it isn't the problem. Its like she's not real."

There was a drawn out silence. Adam had stopped whispering to Rose and the others just didn't say anything.

"What do you mean she's not real?" Adam asked. "I mean that's impossible I mean we are talking to her, you can touch her." The others were just as confused.

"Adam shush. Zordon what could this mean?" Jason asked.

"WELL RANGERS THERE ARE MANY POSSIBLE ANSWERS. SHE COULD BE A MONSTER, SHE COULD BE A GOUST. BUT I THINK THE MOST LIKELY ANSWER IS THAT SHE IS AN ASTROPROJECTION."

"but Zordon, how do we find out who's it is?" Tommy asked.

*BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPP* *BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP*

They all froze and turned to look at the bio scanner. Just when Tommy had spoken she got a reading, when he stopped her reading went away.

Billy grabbed the one for brain waves again and looked at Tommy.

"Um... Billy what are you doing?" The brain waves went bigger then it did for Adam.

"Zordon, what was that?" Trini asked.

"ALPHA TUNE THE VIEWING GLOBE IN ON HER MIND." Alpha got to it. "ADAM SAY SOMETHING TO HER PLEASE."

"Um Rose can you hear me?" The viewing globe that had been black pulsed purple brightly.

"NOW TOMMY."

"Ok, hey Rose." He said sceptically. There was slight movement.

"TRY NOT SAYING HER NAME." He suggested.

"Ok... um if you can hear me can you show some sign of it?" The purple pulsed again but this time there was also pink in it, the pink took up about a quarter of the screen. _TOMMY_. Tommy fell to his knees holding his head.

"TOMMY!!!"

Aisha knelt beside him. "Tommy? Tommy are you ok?"

Tommy looked up at her, his eyes were distant. "Tommy?" Jason asked coming down to them. "Come on man snap out of it." He lightly tapped him on the head. He felt a shock and jumped back.

Jason started at his hand and then at Tommy. "What was that?" He asked his hand still tingling.

Tommy shook his head and looked around. "Ok OWW." He said rubbing his head while getting up.

"Tommy what was that all about?" Zack asked him.

"Um... I'm not really sure. But Zordon is there anyway to find out who made her?" He changed the subject quickly and the others didn't question it.

"IM NOT SURE TOMMY, WE WILL TRY THOUGH."

"What about tracing the pink light. I mean it is really a no brainier that the purple is Rose, but what about the pink?"

"WE SHALL TRY."

Billy, Alpha, and Trini, all got to work looking up at the pink pulse.

After about an hour Trini called out. "I think I got something." Tommy ran over followed behind by the others.

"What did you find."

"I think I found who it is, lets watch." They all turned to the viewing globe. It was fuzzy for a minute. The picture started to become clear, it showed a dark room they had all seen before. In the room lay a small figure with her brown hair cascading over her face.

**Bum bum buuuuuum**


End file.
